Deathberry and Devils
by rangersfan27
Summary: Ichigo has just regained his Shinigami powers and is leaving Soul Society after informing them he will continue performing his duties as a Substitute Shinigami. He is informed of a mission that only someone of Quincy Relation can perform. Isshin tells Ichigo about his life. Ichigo and Rukia are sent to Highschool DxD Universe to stop a Quincy plot that will destroy both worlds.


I did not create the characters from Bleach or Highschool DxD. I own no part of any popular anime/manga/ or light novel series. I wish I did though.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I am 17 years old and I am a Shinigami representative. I only regained my powers after losing them for over 17 months. I was given them back by the combined power of the entire Gotei 13 command and Visored as well as Urahara and my father. They returned them for two reasons. One was reward for my sacrificing them in the first place. Second they needed my help dealing with Ginjo Kugo. He was a devious and dangerous opponent that they wanted me to fight as a test of my character. Apparently I not only passed but I surprised them with my new level of maturity. I was currently in Soul Society dealing with the fallout of Ginjo's death. I had requested to meet the Captain's so that I could hold a proper burial of Ginjo's body. He was the first Shinigami representative so I couldn't let it go. This is what could happen if I slipped and succumb to my power, I had thought while I fought Ginjo. I needed to do this for my sake more than Ginjo's. It had actually surprised the Captain's when I told them I would continue to be a representative and had no issue with their previous actions. Hell, I knew I could be reckless especially a few years ago.

I turned my head to the left and down slightly to look at the shorter woman beside me. Kuchiki Rukia had changed my life that night she gave me my powers and I realized I had never actually said 'thank you' for it specifically. Maybe it was too late but she did deserve to hear it.

"Thanks, Rukia." I said with a smile putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at me clearly showing some confusion in her violet eyes at my words.

"For what? I mean I know I am always going out of my way for you but that's what Nakama do." she said with a confident smirk. She was messing with when I was trying to be serious. Sometimes she really could be an annoying little woman.

"I'm being serious here. I realized I never actually said thank you for giving me the power to save my family on that first night." I said while reaching my hand up to scratch the back of my head. I was a bit nervous being on the spot now. Rukia smiled and then chuckled before shoulder bumping me in the side.

"Well what can I say. I am amazing, you should be in awe at my kindness." She replied still screwing with me. I should have known. This was how she always brushed aside my awkward times like these. It was kind of cute in an annoying sister kind of way so I let it go. We had finally reached the Senkaimon gate. It was time for me to return to the world of the living since my business here was done.

"Well I just felt I needed to say it. I'll see you around." I said before turning to the glowing gate.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted out stopping me in my tracks. I turned slowly back around to look back to the woman was just saying goodbye to. She quickly stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a quick peck of a kiss.

"Goodbye." she said quickly her cheeks bright red as she looked down. I was frozen in place. Where the hell did that come from, I can't leave now, I thought. I reached up to Rukia's chin pushing it up slightly so I could look her in the eyes. There was a clear blush on her cheeks and small tears on the edge of her closed eyes. She was clearly nervous after being so bold.

"Rukia. Please look at me." I said softly. Rukia took a deep breath before opening her eyes. There was nothing but anxiety in her eyes. I ran my fingers up from her chin to her cheek before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss back. I couldn't hurt the woman who had changed my life for the better twice now. We separated and I smiled at her before speaking.

"Rukia, I'm not sure where that came from but I do care about you." I started cautiously. I wasn't good with this kind of thing. "I would say I would like to see where this goes considering you have done so much for me but..."

"You don't see me that way. I mean I should have known for 17 months you were with Orihime and I'm sure she told you. Why would you pick me." she blurted out quickly. She looked down quickly tears running down her cheeks. I pushed her chin back up and brushed the tears away.

"Stop. It's not that. I just don't want your brother to kill me." I said with a chuckle. She giggled a little before looking me in the eyes again. Now I could see the same bold and happy glow shining through the tears.

"So you do like me." She said slapping my arm hand away before giving me that same confident look that always pulled me from my depression.

"Who could like an annoying woman like you?" I replied sarcastically before continuing. "Except for the man whose life you changed forever. Now I guess we have business to take care of before I go." I said as I started to head towards the 6th division barracks.

"Where are you going?" Rukia called out from behind me before hurrying to catch up. I chuckled at her when she grabbed my hand. Her cheeks were red and she refused to look back at me.

"We're going to see your brother." I told her. She let go of my hand and froze in place. I stopped and turned back to her.

"Why?" she asked plainly.

"You are a noble and he is your clan head. I have to get his permission to court you." I replied before turning back towards the 6th.

"Who are you and where is Ichigo? I thought we could keep it secret but instead you are asking Nii-sama for permission properly." she mused as she obviously tried to talk herself through her thoughts.

"He would find out eventually and then he would never allow us to be together. I may not be ready for everything or know how far we can go but that's the point of official courting. Getting to know each other better." I said with a smile. Her mouth hung open at my well thought out response. Now I could finally do the teasing. "That's not very lady like you might even swallow a fly."

"Shut up, baka." she grumbled before pushing past me and taking the lead. We reached the 6th division pretty quickly at her pace and before long I was standing outside her brother's office. We could hear Renji inside talking loudly about some mission that he wasn't happy with.

"You can't send him there alone. It's a dangerous place on top of the actual mission. He has only once killed someone. He doesn't the killing intent needed to survive there. The Captain's need to send someone experienced. I volunteer." Renji demanded. I already know the answer before Byakuya says it.

"No, now leave. This mission is classified and only the Captains are supposed to know. How did you find out?" Byakuya asked stoically.

"uhhh..." Renji started stalling as he thought of a way out of his current situation. I guess I could save the poor guy. He was looking out for a subordinate obviously so he deserved the save. I reached up and knocked politely.

"May I enter, Kuchiki-Taicho?" I asked politely. I heard Renji gasp before Byakuya responded.

"Please enter." He responded. I entered slowly with Rukia following closely behind. I gave Renji a pat on the back before whispering in his ear. 'You owe me one for the save'. I then continued forward to stand directly in front of Byakuya. His eyes lingered on mine for a second before looking at Rukia. She couldn't match his look and instead looked at the ground.

"Renji please leave. I have business to attend to with Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia." He ordered as emotionless as usual.

"Hai, Taicho!" Renji responded before bowing slightly and darting out of the room. I felt his reiatsu stop for a second outside like he considered eavesdropping but then thought better of it as it raced away.

"Now to what do I owe the surprise visit from my sister and you, Kurosaki-san." Byakuya asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Please Kuchiki-Taicho, Kurosaki-san sounds like my father. Can you call me anything else besides Kozo?" I said in a polite but joking manner. Byakuya showed a faint hint of surprise before nodding and pointing at a seat. I sat down slowly as I tried to organize my thoughts.

"Now then, Ichigo-san, for now you may call me Byakuya-sama in private if you prefer. I am surprised to see how much you matured in 17 months. Now how can I assist you?" Byakuya asked me the respect in his tone gave me a start considering how things used to be strained between us. Maybe if I prove to him I have matured more and can handle the noble lifestyle I can seriously court Rukia, I thought with a plan forming.

"I have three requests of the Kuchiki clan and yourself. The first is I request to begin courting Kuchiki Rukia, second I wish to learn noble manners and third I request time from you to learn Kido. You're perfect execution of kido in combat has impressed me more than any other time I have seen it. I thought kido was pointless and a risk in combat until your perfect execution in our fight." I said with as much determination as I could muster. Mentioning the Byakurai in our fight made me subconsciously rub my shoulder where the attack hit. Byakuya showed no expression until my third request when his eyes widened. He looked curiously to Rukia as if asking 'who the hell is this?' before looking back to me. I contained the annoyance at his disbelief hoping that he would give me a favorable response.

"I have no problem with you courting my sister. Though I do think you need to speak with your father to discover all the reasons for that. The other to requests I have to deny for now. Not that I don't want to help you but with you here now this might be the best time to ask you." he said with a sigh. Rukia couldn't help but gasp a little at Byakuya agreeing so quickly to me courting her but she did look upset at the remainder of his statement.

"Ask him what, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked nervously. I was now feeling apprehensive at what he would say next.

"We have a mission that you would have the greatest experience dealing with. We have been contacted by the zero division and been informed that the Soul King has awakened. The reason this is an issue is that he placed a seal on the leader of the Quincy almost 1000 years ago. The seal caused the Soul King to be put in a deep sleep leaving Central 46 in charge." Byakuya started to explain before pausing.

"Meaning that with his awakening the seal has been removed. I'm assuming that's not the only problem is it, Byakuya-sama?" I asked already knowing this was going nowhere good fast.

"No, zero division also said that an unauthorized tunnel was made through the Dangai into an empty space called the dimension gap. This gap separates the many universes that exist. Trace reiatsu samples show it's the work of the Quincy. We know that there is a sister universe to this one that contains many different types of spiritual beings including dragons. We have discovered that if all the dragons are killed this universe and that one will collide and merge. We assume this is their plan." Byakuya said with a frown. This obviously bothered him but the real reason was still lost on me.

"So we just need to go there and protect these dragons and kill or capture the Quincy." I said with determination. I had to protect my family and this was obviously a threat.

"Yes, but there are a few stipulations to the process of sending a being over there using the method Soul Society has. One is that only two people can go. Two is that one of them has to be a Quincy. Three is that those that go will have no way of returning without help from the other universe." Byakuya explained leaving me with way too many questions.

"How can I help? I can talk to Ishida and see what he knows." I responded sounding as helpful as I could.

"No Ichigo-san. To help us right now you need to talk with your father. He will be able to explain better what we are asking. He should be here soon anyway." Byakuya said as he returned his gaze to some documents on his desk indicating the conversation was on hold for the present. I stood and bowed slightly.

"I will return as soon as my father gets here, Byakuya-taicho." I informed him before stepping out of the office. Rukia followed me a few steps behind. I felt powerless again right now. Apparently the world was endangered and I was useless right now. Rukia grabbed my hand and gently pulled apart the fist I was making subconsciously.

"Ichigo, please wait until you talk with otou-san. I don't know what Nii-sama wants to ask you to do but I'm sure once otou-san arrives it will all make sense." Rukia said with a small smile. I could feel her reassurances calm me until I realized what she just said.

"You called 'him' otou-san. Are you crazy? What if he heard you say that?" I shouted freaking out about the dire consequences of my father hearing such a thing.

"It would make him a very happy man." my father's voice called out from behind me. I turned to see the stupid grin of my old man holding a thumb up and wagging his eyebrows.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" he called out before I slapped both my hands hard on his ears. He cried out in pain before dropping to the ground wiggling all over the floor.

"No it's just your ears ringing." I replied sarcastically before turning back to Rukia ignoring the man-child that was my dad. He quickly jumped up and hugged Rukia.

"My third daughter still loves me right?" He asked emphatically while shaking Rukia in his death grip hug. Rukia's eyes went cold and the world seemed to freeze as she spoke.

"Don't touch." My dad fell face first to the ground crying. Rukia giggled at his response and went back into Byakuya's office to give me and my dad privacy.

"What has our horrible son done to our 3rd daughter? Oh Masaki!" he cried out. I kicked him hard to get the point across that I was impatient. He quickly sprung up and then his face went serious.

"Ichigo, it's time you knew the truth about your life."

DB&D

It took an hour but my dad explained to me everything about my mom and my heritage. It all made sense to me now and I finally understood why Byakuya was unhappy. I had asked to court his sister but then they also needed me to go to another universe and possibly never return.

"Ichigo, I know you're going to leave. Just remember to not give up. I know you can find a way home if you try. We will all be waiting for you." Dad said before hugging me.

"Of course, Otou-san" I replied before breaking the hug. I spun around and quickly entered Byakuya's office. He was currently receiving a message from a hell butterfly. A quick nod and the butterfly left. He looked to me expectantly.

"I'll do it." I replied in my normal confident tone.

"Good because we have decided on a partner for you." Byakuya replied before I felt to small arms wrap me up from the side. I looked to see Rukia holding me and looking straight into my eyes.

"Can't let you go without me. You might start crying when things get tough. Honestly I don't know how you saved me from execution." She said with a giggle.

"Shut it." I grumbled even as a smile betrayed my feelings.

Byakuya coughed softly regain our attention. "Now Ichigo-san there are a few things I have to say before you leave this room. One, protect my sister with your life. Two, I expect you and her to return someday. And three, as a noble courting my sister and a friend of the Kuchiki clan I want you to have this." Byakuya said before holding his hands out. A scarf identical to the one he used to wear regularly was in his grip. I reached out and accepted it before putting it on.

"That scarf is a symbol of the Kuchiki clan's official support of you and also it is designed with one other purpose. The calming of your spiritual pressure. It's soaked in a solution containing trace amounts of Seki-Seki making it invaluable to stabilizing chaotic reiatsu. Mine was once like when I was younger." Byakuya explained before once again returning his attention to paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." I said barely above a whisper. I knew that it could be taken to mean so many things but I had two meanings in mind. First was that I never had an older brother look out for me and this is what I imagined it must feel like. Second was that I really did intend on making him my future older brother if things with Rukia went as I hoped even if I would never openly admit that. Rukia gasped loudly before sitting down from the shock and Byakuya froze completely from my words. He looked up slowly and locked his eyes with mine. I could see a torrent of emotions in them and it was clear that I had somehow broken the Kuchiki mask.

"Ichigo, please be careful and return. I would be honored to one day call a warrior such as you... my brother." He replied before standing up and leaving the room. I turned to watch him go and as he stepped out of the room someone spoke behind me.

"Are, Are. The great Kurosaki Ichigo, my hero and savior." I spun around to the voice. A man dressed in a simple white kimono was now leaning against Byakuya's desk. He has slicked back black hair and a really average appearance. The only thing that stands out are his unusual eyes. They have black sclera and white almost star like pupils.

"Who are you?" I asked as I placed a hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

"Me? Just the Soul King. Now before I send you and Kuchiki-san her to the other universe I have a small package from Urahara Kisuke. He said it would contain everything you should need including Gikon and Gigai." the Soul King said before tossing me a small backpack. I caught it easily and threw it on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I replied as Rukia came to stand by me. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I could feel her shaking in fear as she stared terrified at the man in front of us.

"Ichigo, he scares me." Rukia said just loud enough for only me to hear. I squeezed her hand in assurance before standing slightly in front of her.

"Good already touching. Well then goodbye and good luck." He said before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. The world twisted into black with his fingers being the last thing I saw.

DB&D

I woke up to beams of sunlight hitting my eyes. It was brighter than normal morning sunlight so it had to be later in the day. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up I looked around the room I was in. There was a small desk with plenty of books stacked out on it along with a small laptop open to apparently an essay. There was a small bookshelf with a mini-stereo on top connected to a cellphone.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered as I sat up. I was still in my shihakusho and I found Zangetsu and the backpack we were given sitting to my right against the wall. I felt like I was forgetting something so I pondered that for a few seconds before it hit me. I raced out of the room and ran straight into who I was looking for. A small kick to the shin later and Rukia was sitting with me on my bed as we tried to figure out what to figure out what to do next.

"Why are we in this apartment. It's almost like we have been living here." I said glancing around at the somewhat comfortable style of this room reminding me of my own back in Karakura town.

"You noticed that too. What all did Urahara pack for us? It might give us some answers. He always seemed to know more than anyone else." Rukia asked picking up the backpack. Dumping out the contents all over the bed between us we sorted everything out. There were some books as well as some various common spiritual items.

"So several inflatable gigai for us both as well as Gikon dispensers. Oh you got Alfred and he packed me a chappy!" Rukia shouted in glee. I shook my head at her overreaction to such a thing. I reached over and picked up a small note piled underneath some of the stuff. I opened it and quickly read its contents.

_Kurosaki-san if you are reading this than the Soul King has already sent you on your way. This mission will be completely different from all others before. It may take years to track down the Quincy and stop him. I have given you quite a few spiritual supplies as a favor for all you've done. Please let Kuchiki-san know I have added her's to her ever growing tab. My research indicates the kido the Soul King used to transfer you will insert you into a somewhat established life. No one knows you but you should have a place to stay and necessities available. One last thing to note. With your jump to another universe your body is now dead making you a full Shinigami. Good luck and hope to see you again._

I set the note down and looked to Rukia. She was watching me read the note and looked like she had some questions.

"Ah, Rukia your supplies were added to your tab. Greedy hat-and-clogs. Anyway we should have a life established here. Just need to investigate what that life is exactly." I said explaining the gist of the note leaving the part out about being officially dead. Grabbing one of my inflatable gigais I quickly blew it up. I half expected the thing to be naked but I saw it was in clothes that matched my standard attire. A tight black shirt and tight jeans with a simple black belt. The symbol of my Shinigami representative badge was on the shirt. Rukia followed suit blowing hers up. It appeared to be wearing a simple blue sun dress with large shoulder straps that looked kinda cute. She grabbed her gikon and a memory modifier. I took my gikon dispenser and put it in my pocket. I still had my shinigami representative badge but it would probably be better to use a gikon.

"So are we just going to explore the town for now? I believe I saw a calendar in my room marking today as a Sunday." Rukia mentioned. I figured we could explore our home before moving out in town. I opened my closet door to see several black blazers and dress shirts hung up. It must be some kind of school uniform and definitely more formal that my old one from Karakura town.

"So that's your uniform. Looks pretty formal. Must be a private academy, you were always smart so it kind of makes sense. I want to see mine." Rukia said before rushing out of the room. I followed her down the hall to the next room. There was one more door in the hall that clearly led to a bathroom. Entering her room slowly I watched her pull out all the parts of her uniform. The parts that stood out were the bright magenta skirt and black button up corset. The corset looked to stop right below the breasts accentuating this feature. What kinda pervert designed this uniform, I thought.

"Eeeeeee! It's so cute!" Rukia squealed while hopping up and down. I had thought it would piss her off but instead she loved it. I don't think I'll ever understand women.

"It would definitely look good on you." I complimented her as the blood rushed to my cheeks. If she liked it then maybe I could enjoy its perverted design just a little. What am I thinking? We are supposed to be officially courting and instead we are going to be living under one roof alone and I am already ogling here. Byakuya would kido my ass and then chop me into fine pieces with Senbonzakura if he was here. Rukia stared at me with one eyebrow raised after my little comment.

"So you think I don't look good in this?" she asked with an insulted tone. What the hell is she getting at? I didn't say that at all.

"No no no, I didn't mean it that way." I replied quickly.

"So you think I'm pretty in this sun dress?" she followed up with almost before I finished speaking.

"I guess." I answered nervously scratching the back of my head. Rukia immediately kicked me in the shin. She looked pissed off and about ready to beat my ass.

"I mean you look pretty in that dress." I blurted out. She kicked me again in the shin. "What the HELL?" I shouted back

"You don't mean that. You're just saying it so you won't get hurt." she said turning away from me as she started to storm out of the room.

"I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted before she could leave the room. Rukia froze on the spot. She didn't move for a few seconds so I continued. "I mean I you look very pretty, I even like what you did with your hair. It makes you look more grown up and sophisticated." I said looking down at the ground. I heard quick steps and I looked up slightly to see Rukia in my face standing on her toes before she planted a quick kiss on my lips before running out of the room. I stood frozen again. It felt like forever before my brain rebooted and I realized what just happened. I rushed out of the room to follow her. I ran down the hall which opened up into the living room. There was a couch and loveseat set along with a decent sized flat screen TV. Rukia was sitting on the couch remote in hand trying to figure out how to turn on the TV. I sat down next to her and grabbed the remote away. She glared at me which only made me chuckle.

"You know it's rude to snatch things from other people?" she asked rhetorically. I had other things on my mind than the stupid remote though as I tossed it aside.

"Rukia, I thought we could go out and check out the town now. Maybe pick up some food if money is the same here. If not I guess we gotta figure out what to do for food and what not. Plus we need to see if we can get in touch with local Shinigami." I said seriously. Rukia chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little ticked off. I was being so serious and trying to do this right and she laughed at me.

"Ichigo, the reason many believed this mission to be so dangerous and a one way trip is there are no Shinigami in any other universe but ours. Hollows, Quincy and Shinigami come from our universe solely. What spiritual entities are present here is unknown but the Soul King pretty much guaranteed that when the Captain's were informed about this mission. Besides the Quincy we are here to stop there is no one else from our universe." she explained leaving me a little dumbfounded. What did they expect us to do in such a large world looking for one human among billions? Then I realized something that bothered me with her statement.

"How can the spiritual entities be unknown? I can sense so many around this town already." I asked trying to clear up my confusion. Rukia froze with my words and fear even showed.

"Ichigo... What do you mean by many?" she asked cautiously. Well easier to show her rather than try to count. I closed my hours and released some spiritual pressure a second later spirit ribbons began to flow around me. I could feel them fluttering in the air. Searching for all the ones that caught my attention I swung my hand across the open area and grasped them all before opening my eyes. Rukia gasped as she stared at my hand. In it I held well over 50 different ribbons. The colors were varied and contained black, grey, gold, and pale green. The green and black were the most numerous followed by the grey and then only two gold.

"This is what I mean Rukia. The green are probably the weakest except one. It's different from the rest. The black contain several lieutenant level signatures, the grey contains lieutenant and lower captain class levels except one that is a captain in bankai and the gold are clearly one bankai captain and one lieutenant. There is no way if someone was observing this place they wouldn't notice." I said a little ticked off. Rukia shook her head slightly trying to regain her thoughts before speaking.

"Ichigo, this isn't good it. I had been warned by Byakuya before we left that everything about this mission seemed off and now this just confirms it. I think Soul Society is in serious danger. I think this was a trick to get rid of you." Rukia said in serious worry before rushing back towards the bedrooms. I followed her running into my bedroom as she dug through the backpack looking for something.

"AH HA!" she shouted as she pulled a small device from one of the pockets. It looked almost like a phone but it was clearly not a phone.

"I knew Urahara would send something like this! It's an emergency communication unit normally one wouldn't work across the dimension gap but we're talking about Urahara, here." she said before handing it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked looking at the strange device.

"Focus all your spirit energy into it. You won't break it, all it does is use the energy to send the signal further with your power it should be easy." she said with a smirk. I closed my eyes and focused on the device. My energy flew into the device before static started after a few seconds the static cleared. I was already feeling the strain of pushing the signal when Urahara's voice came over the unit.

"Hello Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san, already have problems?" he said with a laugh.

"Not exactly." Rukia replied before explaining our concerns.

"Ahhh, that is a problem. There is no way Kurotsuchi-taicho would miss the opportunity to study anything like that. Which means the 12th division has been infiltrated by someone hiding the existence of these unknown beings. I recommend extreme caution and I will warn Soul Society. Thanks for the heads up." he replied before shutting off the connection from his side. I set the device down with a shaky hand. It took a lot of reiatsu to maintain the signal and I was definitely feeling it.

"Ichigo, we have done all we can. Let's go out and get some lunch." Rukia said getting up. I agreed and we headed out of the small house quickly. Once outside I turned back to take a good look at our new home. It was very small and cheap in appearance but for two "teenage" kids to be living there alone it was already surprising for us to afford it. I wonder how this world coped with us coming here. What was our "life" before arriving?

"Hey, you must be our new neighbors!" a voice called out to us. I spun around quickly my hand already on the combat pass. I realized it was a brown haired teen from next door.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. My parents sent me over to invite you over for lunch. They said they would be happy if you came over for dinner as well tonight. They said they could understand the stress of moving in together after both of your families died in that horrible accident and want to do what they can to help." He said in an awkward manner before realizing he said something he probably shouldn't. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention your loss. I mean sorry I'll shut up now."

Rukia chuckled a little as she approached him I followed reluctantly behind her. I reached out my reiatsu a little and felt something in return. This was the green ribbon that was different from all the others in this town. He looked like a normal kid though. What the hell was he?

"It's OK, Issei-san. Ichigo and I are helping each other through it pretty well. It hurts still but we weren't exactly the closest with our family members so we'll be fine." Rukia said naturally in fake schoolgirl voice that I loathed.

"I imagine having a trust fund and enough money to cover your living expenses until you're adults must make it pretty easy too." Issei said nonchalantly. Rukia nodded in agreement even though I'm pretty sure she had no idea what Issei actually said meant. He was an idiot. You don't say that to people who just lost their families. He was currently leering at Rukia. I could see his eyes looking at the hem of her sun dress almost like he was trying to force it to blow up so he could see her panties. A small drop of blood ran from his nose. Okay that was it.

"Hey, Pervert. You can stop leering at Rukia before you make her uncomfortable." I said in my most pissed off voice with out raising the volume of my voice.

"Oh, he-he-he, I gotta go. I have a date today with my beautiful Yuuma-chan." he said before taking off running down the street. What a freak. I turned to Rukia to ask if she wanted to go see the Hyoudou family. She asked me a question first.

"What's a trust fund?" she asked innocently.

"It's a thing that adult store money for kids that they can have after the become adults and meet whatever other requirements the family placed on it. There is usually a caretaker that helps use the money to cover their expenses if that is all the children have." I explained as simply as I could. Rukia nodded in understanding.

"So we don't have to worry about money or food now right?" she asked.

"Exactly, we are either really lucky or the Soul King somehow took care of us. Anyway, want to stop by the Hyoudou residence?" I asked her.

"It sounds interesting. Let's go!" Rukia replied energetically. I followed her as we went next door to greet or new neighbors.

DB&D

It was late before we stepped out of the Hyoudou residence. Issei's parents were kind and fed us well why were over. They talked to us about the new school year apparently it was only the second week of the school year. They said they were excited that someone who seemed to have it all together would be going to the same school as their perverted and idiotic son. Those were their words not mine. As we left the house we turned at the road to go back to our little house when I felt it. It was a panicked spiritual energy. It was Issei! I slammed my combat pass to my chest and flash stepped as quickly as I could towards him. I heard Rukia shout as she caught my body but I didn't have a moment to waste. I could feel a malevolent spiritual pressure near and I was at least another minute off from his position. I suddenly felt a sharp rise in the energy attacking him before Issei's dropped to almost nothing.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. The malevolent energy disappeared only ten seconds before I arrived. I entered a small park. I quickly found Issei lying in a pull of his blood. His stomach had been torn open by some kind of weapon. He was clearly about to die when a piece of paper flew up from him. A large magic circle appeared and a woman with crimson hair stepped out. She wore the same uniform that Rukia had in her closet. She looked and spoke to Issei. I hid quickly behind some bushes to watch.

"You're the one who called me, right?" she asked the poor boy. She stared at him for a second before bat wings spread from her back. What the hell is she?

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... It is really interesting." She started to laugh. What the hell is her problem is she going to help him or not. He is going to die. I stepped out from the bushes as she leaned over him.

"If you are dying then, I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me." I felt Issei's spiritual pressure drop to nothing just as she placed a handful of red objects on his chest. "All 7, must be pretty special Hyoudou Issei. I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted." The objects on his chest disappeared and suddenly a waves of spiritual pressure belonging to Issei rushed over me. Somehow she just brought him back to life. I stepped forward cautiously as she stood up. She turned in my direction with a hand up. I stopped with my hands up innocently.

"Did you hurt this boy?" she asked. I shook my head in response.

"I sensed the attack and rushed here to help him. I didn't see who attacked him. Who are you and what did you do to Issei-san?" I asked the crimson haired woman. She lowered her hand to her and smiled a little.

"I am Rias Gremory and I made Issei one of my adorable servants. How do you know my cute Issei?" Rias inquired.

"Well I know his parents. I moves recently to the area. I start at the same school as Issei tomorrow." I answered. She seemed nice enough so I figured we could talk more. Plus Rukia is gonna be pissed when she finds me.

"How about you follow me and we can talk more in private. I'm already in trouble with my partner." I said nervously.

"Oh, you better believe it you idiot! How could you leave me alone like that?" I turned around to receive a slap in the face from the irate noble. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Well I felt Issei being attacked and rushed here but I was too late. Rias here saved him somehow and for that I'm thankful." I explained the situation to Rukia. She nodded before examining the crimson haired woman. Rukia stepped close to me and whispered.

"She is one of the people you sensed with spirit ribbons, do you know what color?" Rukia asked calmly.

"Ah, Lieutenant level black ribbon. She seems nice enough though. Figured we could ask her more about here especially since she has the same uniform you do." I answered Rukia hoping to convince her to trust our new potential ally.

"I am Rias Gremory and I am a devil. I am trying to stay polite but who are you and what are you?" she asked calmly but the annoyance was clearly showing now on her face. I smiled in response before answering.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I am Kurosaki Ichigo and this here is Kuchiki Rukia. We are what is known as Shinigami."

"Shinigami? Gods of Death? Are you demi-gods of Hades?" She asked with a frown. Hades? Like Greek mythology? No definitely not!

"If you are referring to the Greek's belief than no." I answered curtly. This world confused me more with each passing conversation. "By devil, do you mean from the Bible?" I asked in return.

"Yes of course. You are spiritual beings how could you not know?" Rias asked definitely showing more curiosity than worry now. Rukia answered her for me this time.

"I think we need to discuss this in private after we see to the healing of Issei-san. Wouldn't you agree Gremory-san?" Rukia said calmly.

"I can handle most of his healing I just need to lay with him." she replied nonchalantly as Rukia and I sputtered in embarrassment.

"What do you mean by lay with him?" I asked through my blush.

"I physically lay down next to him naked and focus my magic energy into him as we sleep." Rias said as if it was just common knowledge. Rukia gasped at the description.

"You should worry more about your purity. I can heal him without sleeping with him. Let me help." Rukia offered while I nodded.

"At the very least let's go to our house and discuss things. We live next to Issei." I offered trying to make our first encounter with a spiritual being peaceful. Rias pondered the idea before nodding.

"I can agree to that if I can bring my 'Queen'. She is like my assistant." she explained her own conditions for meeting in our home. So she wants to bring like her Lieutenant to our house as well. Fine by me I thought.

"Ah." Rukia agreed thinking probably along the same lines I was. I walked over and picked Issei up lifting on my shoulder. Rias' eyes widened slightly.

"Rukia please give her our address while I take care of Issei." I said before taking off in shunpo.

DB&D

I, Rias Gremory, was summoned by Hyoudou Issei in his final moments of life to resurrect him as one of my servant. I arrived via the magic circle my familiar gave him earlier that day. I knew the this Yuuma was bad news but there wasn't much I could do until she made her move. I arrived to the gaping hole from a spear of light in his stomach. He would die any second. I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of that fallen angel. She killed a man with such a powerful sacred gear but left him where I could reach him. When would the lower fallen angels learn? I placed a single pawn piece on his chest. It did not react. I continued to add pieces until all my non-mutated pawn pieces were used. It was odd but last week one of my pawn pieces and my remaining rook had mutated for an unknown reason. After getting the examined all Nii-sama could tell me was that those pieces had become stronger due to changes in myself and that I should save them for the most dire of circumstances. He said life had a funny way of working out to make sense.

As I finished the resurrection ceremony I noticed I had an observer. He was a rather tall young man with strawberry blonde hair and piecing brown eyes. His face was in a rather threatening scowl but there was concern pouring through his eyes. This wasn't what concerned me the most though. It was his large sword resting on his back. The blade was wrapped in some kind of bandaging and a chain dangled from the hilt. It was huge but it seemed that its weight didn't bother the wielder in the least. He also wore a rather unusual black attire appearing to resemble a uniform from feudal era Japan. Wrapped on both wrist was some kind of black bands in an X pattern that matched one going across his chest under his top. Rising from his underclothing was a white and black collar. Wrapped loosely around his next to not cover the collar was a white scarf. Finishing the unusual outfit was a thick red strapping that held his sword on his back. One last object caught my eye before he approached me. A wooden skull badge hanging by a rope from his sash. I raised my hand to tell him to stop. He did immediately making it appear that despite his threatening appearance he desired nothing more than peaceful talks. I could work with this as long as he wasn't the one to hurt Issei.

He rather quickly denied it and then we proceeded to talk about the situation with Issei a little before his partner arrived. She wore a similar uniform with white tekkou that stretched up her arms. Her uniform also included an unusual wooden badge tied to her arm with the number thirteen with a symbol of a snowdrop. Her black hair was cut in a short bob. She was very short especially compared to her ally and she appeared rather weak but so did Koneko so that didn't mean anything. She also had a sword but this one was a normal looking katana in a sheath on her hip.

The two whispered briefly before they once again offered to care for Issei and invited me to continue talking at their home. They won't so far as to give away their home location. Either they were naive or they truly wanted to show they could be trusted. They even agreed to let me bring Akeno which proved to me they were legitimate in their intentions for peaceful discussion. Once I agreed to the meeting the one named Ichigo reached down and lifted Issei to his shoulder like he weighed nothing more than a pillow. He briefly mentioned taking Issei to their home before disappearing in a flash. He was so fast that I missed him move. How? I am a high class devil and have never seen someone move so quickly to just disappear not even the greatest knights.

The girl I now knew as Kuchiki Rukia told me their address before disappearing in the same move as Ichigo. Her movement was slower so I could at least see her as she left. Still it was much faster than most knights. These two 'Shinigami' worried me. I needed to contact Nii-sama soon. If there was a new faction on the move things could get out of hand quickly.

I opened a portal back to the clubroom. As I returned Akeno looked a little surprised to see me. I had told her not to expect me back tonight but I was wrong.

"Akeno, we are going to a meeting with Issei-san new neighbors. I haven't learned much about them yet but they appear powerful. They call themselves Shinigami. They seem peaceful enough and I want to maintain that peace." I said explaining the situation to Akeno quickly.

"Are, Are. Things are getting interesting. I fancy meeting people that concern you enough to actually let one of you servants go with them while injured." Akeno said which jabbed at the one thing about the whole meeting that pissed me off. I had been left with little choice but to let Issei go with them. I truly hoped it wouldn't be a regret.

We stood in the magic circle before activating it. As the portal opened to the other side we appeared in a simple living room of a small house with very inexpensive style. No one was present in the living room but then again I figured with Issei's prior injuries he may be in a bedroom. I walked down a small hall stopping at the first room on the right. A faint green glow lit the dark room casting a green light into the hallway from below the door. I knocked on the door before entering the room. Issei was laying the bed with bandages wrapped around his stomach. Rukia had both hands out above his stomach as a green glow was emitted from her palms. I could feel the energy go into Issei and force out the remaining energy of the Spear of Light used to kill him. The shocking thing about this was that most restorative magics did more harm than good to Devils but this seemed to work quite well and may have even been slightly more efficient way of at least removing the toxic energy of light from his body. It appeared the wound just wasn't healing as well as if I performed my own magic. Rukia continued to ignore me as she focused on healing Issei. A minute later the last of the light energy was removed and his wound quickly closed. Though it wasn't perfect it was certainly faster than I expected. Rukia stopped as soon as his wound was closed and turned to me.

"Hello again Gremory-san." she said kindly as she stood up. She was now wearing a blue sun dress and the tekkou she wore earlier were gone as well. I also couldn't sense her spiritual powers as strongly as before. What had she done to mask them? Was it the uniform and sword she carried earlier?

"It was nice of you to invite myself and Akeno to your home. Where is Ichigo?" I inquired. He was the one I was more concerned with. I couldn't let my guard down yet.

"Ah, he went to let Issei-san's parents know he is spending the night here to "cram for an exam"." Rukia said with a smile. So they were covering for Issei's injuries to keep his parents from worrying. Why wound his parents believe such a lie unless...

"What school will you be attending?" I asked already knowing the probable answer.

"We will be attending Kuoh Academy same as Issei-san. Is there a problem?" Rukia asked as she led us back out to the living room.

"Fufufu, we Will be attending the same school." Akeno said letting a little of her excitement out. Her S side always loved a good fight and these two could bring a lot of trouble with them.

"Oh, I had guessed by the uniform but wasn't sure yet." Rukia said happily. "I'm so happy to meet my new classmates. Please sit." She said pointing to the couch and loveseat set. I walked over to the couch and sat with Akeno sitting to my right. Rukia entered the kitchen and returned with a tray holding a small tea set. Setting it down on the coffee table she set up 4 places before pouring some fresh green tea.

I took a small sip of the tea and couldn't help but smile. It was truly delicious as good as when Akeno makes it. Akeno obviously agreed with the sentiment as she sighed into her cup. The front door opened before shutting again. Some shuffling later and Ichigo stepped into the living room.

"Yo!" he said like a delinquent punk. What was up with this guy? He seemed nice and respectful one second and then appeared like a punk asshole the next. He wore a pair of tight jeans and a tight muscle shirt with the same symbol as the wood badge he had on his belt. The short sleeves and lack of bands on his wrist made a set of matching scars on his wrists very noticeable. It appeared that a sword had been stabbed through both arm pinning them together at some point. I could no also make out the faint edge of scarring on both of his shoulder near the base of his neck.

"Ichigo, you should be polite to our guests. Nii-sama would be disappointed if we returned and I had yet to teach you proper manners." Rukia said with a disappointed tone. Ichigo shudder slightly at the mention of her brother before sitting down on the loveseat. Rukia joined him a second later. Both showed absolute comfort in sitting in such close proximity.

"Ah, I'll do better next time, Rukia." Ichigo replied smoothly. He turned back to us with a slight scowl. "Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect to you or your friend, Gremory-san." he replied still just as smooth as ever. Once again he was showing the manly respectable side. Damn him it's almost like he has a split personality.

"It's no problem, Kurosaki-san." I replied with a small smile. I was ready for the small talk to be over but how to actually get to the point of this meeting if I didn't even know why they invited us. "Oh, this is Himejima Akeno, she is my 'Queen'." They both nodded at Akeno in greeting.

"Gremory-san, Rukia and I are new to this world and just wanted to get to know the first spiritual beings we have met since arriving." Ichigo said with a smile. New to this world? What did that mean?

"What do you mean by new to the world? Obviously you weren't born yesterday." I said in confusion and irritation. These two were an enigma and I hated it.

"Ichigo means we traveled across the dimension gap from a sister universe. We are not from your world." Rukia said simply before taking a sip of her tea. The dimension gap!

"What?!" Akeno and I both shouted. That was ridiculous. No one could survive the dimension gap except for Great Red. It was impossible!

"We were sent by the most powerful being in our universe to stop another being known as a Quincy from killing all the great dragons of this universe." Rukia continued on speaking. Killing the great dragons? That must be a joke why would someone travel to another universe just to kill the great dragons. As if reading my mind Ichigo finished for Rukia answering my doubts.

"With the destruction of the dragons this universe would start to collapse and pull ours into a collision. The damage would like destroy both. Likely they hope to hold both worlds at gunpoint so to speak." Ichigo concluded. He looked pissed as his right hand began to clench and unclench.

"So you want our help to stop this Quincy?" I asked to clarify the purpose of this meeting. If they wanted our help it would usually require a contract but right now I'm more concerned with informing Nii-sama about the threat to our world.

"No, we just wanted to learn a little more about this world and inform the locals of the danger. " Rukia said her words cold and emotionless. Ichigo frowned at her tone and quickly spoke after.

"We are not against allies but we understand if there is a reason you can't assist. Rather we just want to not start anything with the local spiritual beings." he said trying to cover for Rukia's cold demeanor. Rukia didn't look pleased with his action.

"Ichigo..." Rukia started threatening.

"Rukia, stop. We are alone here and we can't antagonize the parties here. If being friends in stopping this single threat is possible then all the better. I know we aren't supposed to get involved more than that but I told you when you first convinced me to be a Shinigami that I'm so heartless as to sit back and let innocent souls be hurt or killed." Ichigo said shutting up the Shinigami woman. She sighed and nodded with a small smile and slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are, Are Buchou. What are we to do? They seem nice enough especially the man. I could eat him right up but what would Sirzechs say about this." I agreed with Akeno. She was right that Sirzechs and the rest of the devil faction was the concern. Plus these two didn't seem to want to help us so what was the benefit for us helping them?

"I'm sorry but an alliance isn't possible. At least not the kind you are looking for. Instead how about we rather just trade information regularly about both our worlds. It would be a fair contract for both sides to learn new things about another world." I replied hoping they would at least agree to these terms. Ichigo seemed to be sold on any cooperation it seemed that I had to convince this Rukia. Rukia actually seemed to relax at my offer. Obviously I was correct in my assumption that her concern was with getting dragged into the conflicts of devils.

"I believe we can work out the details at a later date." Rukia said with a nod before sipping her tea. Ichigo looked like he still had questions though.

"Kurosaki-san do you have more questions for us?" I asked politely. He nodded and stopped to think a second before speaking.

"You called Issei your servant and pawn and now Akeno-san is your queen. Is your ranking system based on Chess?" he asked. I briefly explained the evil pieces system and how each person is given certain pieces. He caught on quick asking if someone was more powerful than their piece what happened. I explained how some could take multiple of the same piece to be resurrected as a devil.

"Well that actually answered several of my questions. I know it's late so if you want to ask me a question you can or we can just call it a night." Ichigo offered. I pondered a lot of things before I found a question that would get me the most issues answered with just a simple yes.

"Kurosaki-san will you spar my servants tomorrow in a secure area?" I asked hoping he would answer yes. He turned to Rukia questioningly. She seemed to ponder the issue for a second before nodding.

"The answer is yes. Tell us where to go and I'll spar. Been a while since I had a little fun anyway." Ichigo mused clearly excited with the prospect of a good match.

"Then until tomorrow. Akeno and I will get out of your hair now. Thank you for the tea." I said before walking to an open section of the room. Akeno bowed slightly and smiled.

"It was nice to relax a little. Bye bye." She said before standing with me. We activated a circle and returned to our clubroom.

DB&D

I was woken up by Rukia almost two hours before we had to be at school. She was excited to start at the new school on a good note. I honestly couldn't care less but we had to wake up Issei-san so he could go home and get ready in time. I sat up slowly from the couch I slept on last night since Issei-san was in my bed. I went to my room shouting for Issei.

Oi, Issei, it's time to get up. You gotta get home and get ready." I heard some shuffling and Issei's voice in a panicked tone. As I moved closer I called again.

"Yo, Issei you up yet?" I shouted. He responded quickly with a yeah as I opened the door. I walked in to find his face buried in Rias' ample breasts. It actually took a second for me to recognize what I was actually seeing before I could respond. Issei was naked as well as Rias and he was on top of her. I spun around quickly and left the room.

"Hey you gotta head home." I said to Issei before closing the door. My brain was short circuited and all I could do was get help. "RUKIA!" I screamed before running down the hall.

"What do you want? It's too early to be so loud." I heard her say before I barged in her room.

"Issei and Rias are..." I stopped mid sentence when I realized the massive mistake I had just made. Rukia was standing in just her panties facing the door getting dressed. She was wearing cute little pink panties. I slowly trailed my eyes up her body taking in all the skin before stopping for a second at her breasts. They were actually larger than I expected at probably around a B cup. Then I realized what she held in her hands was material to bind her breasts. Why does she do that, I thought. I was forcefully pulled from my thoughts by a slap in the face and kick in the shin. I stubbled from the kick and fell forward with small crash I landed on the floor. My face had hit the floor so I sat up slightly and tried to rub the pain away. Another kick got my attention.

"Ow what the..." I was frozen. Rukia was underneath me and had the is awkward blush on her cheeks probably from being seen naked. She looked cute. She stopped moving when her eyes caught mine. I slowly leaned in as she closed her eyes. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard voices.

"Ichigo, about what you just saw can you... Huuurggh." I heard Issei talking before he collapsed from blood loss due to nosebleeds from seeing both Rias and Rukia naked.

"Oh, Issei-kun what happened?" I heard Rias call out right before she entered the doorway. "Oh my, looks like somebody is a hypocrite. At least we had the decency to shut the door, right Issei-kun?" Rias said as she dragged Issei's unconscious form away and closed the door.

"Ichigo, get off me before I use Shirayuki to freeze it off." Rukia threatened causing me to jump up quickly. I turned towards the wall looking away from her still topless form. I heard Rukia get up as I started to apologize profusely.

"Shut up. Now what the hell made it seem like such a good idea to storm in my room while I was changing without knocking? Oh and it better be good or else." Rukia asked as she moved around.

"I found Issei on top of Rias both naked in my bed. Issei had his head buried in her breasts." I say trying to clear the image of those two in my bed together.

"Why is Rias even here?" Rukia asked next. I hadn't thought about that I realized so I just shrugged in response.

"No idea. Hey ummm Rukia, you know Breast binding is very dangerous and bad for your health." I said before I realized the words were coming out. Obviously it betrayed that I was still thinking about her breasts. I heard Rukia stop moving before sighing.

"I have good reasons to." she said quietly. What the hell reasons could be good enough to risk your health I thought to myself.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I didn't want to be seen as a woman yet. Like I didn't want my body to change without me telling it to. Because I wanted... Look... Same." Rukia said the first two parts clearly before fading off.

"What was that last part?" I asked.

"It's not important forget it." She replied. Oh hell no she ain't playing this game.

"What was it you said? Tell me now." I demanded.

"I wanted you recognize me because I look the same as when we last saw each other. I worried about what kind of woman you wanted me to be. I regretted everyday not saying something before you couldn't see me anymore. I saw you check out a girl with a bob one time so that's why I cut my hair. Then were the suitors. I didn't have any suitors before our trip to Hueco Mundo but that changed when I got back. None of them were interested in me because I had the appearance of a little girl without breasts but then these things started growing so I hid them to keep the suitors away because I at least wanted a chance to tell you before the elders forced me into some marriage. That's why Ichigo!" Wow! I hadn't realized how much she went through when I was gone. I had been in my own stupid depression and never considered how everyone else was handling the changes in life. Rukia's display of ability earned her the rank of lieutenant and started to draw the attention of other noble clans. That's a lot to handle over the course of a few months.

I turned around to find Rukia still topless and crying into her hand. I moved closer and wrapped her in a tight hug. It was awkward for me to be holding a nearly nude woman but she obviously needed it. She grasped my shirt and buried her face in my shoulder. I held her gently as she cried. I didn't know what to say but I cared about her so I could at least do this. Once her sobs died down I pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. Her eyes held the same fear, regret, and sadness like the day I lost the rest of my reiatsu. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I swear not to leave you behind like that ever again." I promised her. She smiled but shook her head.

"You can't keep that promise just make sure you always try your hardest to come back to me." She said softly.

"Ah, now let's get ready for school. Ummm... Do you have any bras here? I asked awkwardly scratching the back of my head while chuckling.

"Actually I do but..." Rukia started to argue I had to stop her right there.

"It's not healthy and don't worry about the guys at school. I have plan to keep them away." I said as I left the room. I walked down the hall and turned into my room. I glared at the bed before heading to the closet to change.

DB&D

The walk to school was uneventful except for me making a damn pervert out of myself when I saw Rukia for the first time in her uniform. Issei tried to apologize but I stopped him before I got to angry. Issei had no remaining issues with his injuries after Rias apparently finished his treatment. He also brought up that Rias mentioned sending a representative by after class to take us to their clubroom.

We arrived at the school gates to find the schoolyard filled almost entirely of girls. Hell besides Issei and myself there wasn't another male student at the time. Issei just smiled and explained it was a former all girl school that only just started to allow males last year. I was now one of 5 male students in all of the 2nd year classes. I nodded before grabbing Rukia's hand and waving goodbye to Issei. We still had to pick up class assignment and finish some paperwork. The school put both of us in the same class. We approached our class to find our sensei waiting outside for us. She directed us in and began our introduction. I was Issei's class along with his friends. We had already received warnings about the perverted trio. The one with glasses smiled and stared at Rukia.

"B74-W58-H74. Very nice still developing..." the boy with glasses said. My face went red as all I could think of was how to kill that boy. Rukia grabbed my hand when she felt my reiatsu rise. We went to our seats in the back of the room and sat down. I had thought about knocking the guy out but I knew it was better not to make a scene on the first day.

The day passed quietly with Rukia and I sharing a small convience store bento for lunch. We hadn't figured out what to do about meals and chores yet and didn't have time with all the craziness the last 24 hours to make lunch or breakfast. A group of girls had asked Rukia to eat with them but she explained we were sharing and had to stay together. There were whispers as they walked away but I didn't care.

The after lunch went by even faster and soon enough class was over. While we greeted everyone that still wanted to talk with us. A young blonde man entered to the cooing of his female schoolmates.

"Issei-san, Kurosaki-san, and Kuchiki-san. Rias-senpai sent me to escort you." The blonde said with a smile waving his hand in a follow me fashion.

"Kiba, you're part of the occult research club?" Issei asked as we followed.

"Ah, Rias-senpai wants you to meet the club members and learn more about the club." Kiba replied.

"Ichigo and Rukia are you joining the club?" Issei asked. His question left me wondering a lot about what was going on. What did Rias tell him about waking up naked with her and did he know what the club really was?

"No but they do have business with us today." Kiba answered before stopping in front of the old school building. I had heard that it was mostly off limits except for the Occult Research Club. Kiba entered and we followed him to the clubroom. The room had four couches in a square with a desk at the far end of the room. Sitting on one of the couches was Koneko Toujou. She was currently eating a snack. She was cute and kind of reminded me of Rukia when I first met her. The next thing I noticed was the sound of a running shower beforw it shut off.

"Here is a towel Buchou." A voice that sound like Akeno said before the curtains came open. Stepping out was Rias in just a towel.

"Disgusting pervert." Koneko said in regards to Issei as he leered at Rias. I turned around and examined the remainder of the room. Several magic circles were drawn here and there and tons of books regarding magic and the occult were scattered everywhere. Rukia instead shouted at the incredibly underdressed woman.

"If you knew we were coming why the hell did you come out of the shower in only a towel?" she screamed in outrage. I couldn't keep from chuckling. A foot stomp a second later shut me up.

"I appologize Kuchiki-san. Staying at your place and the... Interesting events of the morning prevented me from showering like I normally do." Rias said. A few seconds later red light lit up the room. Turning around quickly to face the light I saw Rias now fully dressed in the school uniform. I looked at Rukia to see why she wasn't still upset to find her blushing heavily.

"Rias-senpai, We didn't come to talk about this morning. What happened this morning is private and should be left alone." I said grabbing Rukia's hand to calm her down while staring down Rias. She nodded in acknowledgement satisfying my anger. I look back to Rukia to find her still blushing but the upset face was gone and replaced with a little smile.

"Yes, you agreed to spar my servants today. We have talked with my brother and we are going to use a special magic circle to go somewhere you can fight all out." I nodded as she pointed to a circle. "We'll all stand here and what I need you to do is think of an area you feel safe enough to go all out. It will take us to a recreated area by your design." Rias finished explaining. I stepped on the circle with Rukia as all of Rias' group followed. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a safe place. I thought of Urahara's underground training area. As Rias started to activate my thoughts shifted before I realized it. To a world of sideways skyscrappers. The red light faded as everyone around me freaked out. Wings sprouted from everyones back as Issei fell flat on the ground. I chuckled at his reaction because it was closest to my own the first time. Rukia only gasped a little at the sight.

"Ichigo, the safest place is..." Rukia started.

"My own inner world, yes. I trained here the most except the world was different last time." I explained with a frown. Rukia looked like she had more questions but she held off. "I'll tell you everything about what happened exactly tonight." I explained.

"Ichigo, why are the buildings sideways?" Issei asked nervously as he sat up.

"It's complicated. Just know there is nowhere safer for me in the entire world." I said as I grabbed my combat pass. Slamming it to my chest my gigai dropped back as Rukia caught it. Everyone except Rukia gasped a little at my change into my Shinigami form. I reached back and grabbed Zangetsu pulling him off my back as the bandages disappeared. "So who's first?" I said with a grin.

"Kiba-kun if you would please." Rias ordered.

"Ah, Buchou." he said before materializing a sword. I couldn't keep the grin off my face at having a sword fight so soon. I jumped to the next skyscrapper over as Kiba followed.

"Kiba, I'm a little rusty. So if you please, be careful and don't drop your guard. I'd really hate to hurt you." I said seriously. Kiba looked a little shocked at my statement but nodded. Rias just looked pissed off. She probably didn't like me belittling her servant but I didn't care. "Please begin when you're ready Kiba." I said.

A second later he moved. It was fast but nothing compared to Byakuya or even Rukia's shunpo. He appeared a second later in front of me swinging with a mid slash. I blocked it easily with Zangetsu and pushed him back a few feet with just the block. He moved again this time attacking from above. I sidestepped just out of the way to the right as his sword came down. I swung around and caught his blade with a half powered swing. Kiba's blade shattered as he flew backwards from the blow landing in a crumpled mass a few feet away. Damn I didn't think it would be that strong of a swing. Kiba stood up slightly dazed but otherwise fine. He formed two new swords in each hand and attacked again. This time he released his wings and moved fast enough to be on par with Rukia's shunpo. He swung the sword in his right hand first at head level forcing me to block and followed with his other sword low. I twisted Zangetsu just catching the other blade. The second blade flashed in a bright fire the second I blocked it. The flash temporarily blinded me letting Kiba get a small slash on my left leg. I felt the blade hit but not bite the skin before jumping back in a shunpo. No further attack came as my eyesight cleared. Kiba was staring at the blade he hit me with in shock. His right hand was bleeding there was no other blood on the sword. Deja vu, I thought.

"Kiba the problem isn't your blade. It's just the power I release naturally is stronger than the power you use to sharpen your blade. You are fighting already with fear. Maybe because it's because you fell how strong I am. Or maybe it's my appearance. It doesn't really matter. What does is this. If you are going to attack someone think I will cut them. If you are defending think I won't let them cut me and when you fight to kill think I will kill them." I said before raising my blade above my head. I could hear my inner hollow screaming for blood. Surprisingly Zangetsu seemed to agree with him. "Now defend yourself Kiba because otherwise you might just die. Zangetsu is screaming for blood. Getsuga Tensho!" I shouted as I swung my blade down. Blue wave of energy flew from the blade towards Kiba. He moved to the side slightly as a wall of swords appeared in front of him like a wall. The Getsuga slammed into the wall and slowed for a second before breaking through. The second was long enough for Kiba to get free without mortal injuries. A second later he disappeared in a blue light. What the hell? I turned to Rias to find her and the rest of the group wide-eyed in shock.

"You retired Kiba to a medical treatment area. His injuries were enough to incapicitate him. This area is actually under the same magic as our arenas we use for the rating game. The rating game is a combat arena used to rank devils and settle disputes." Rias explained. I nodded before scratching my head nervously.

"I'm sorry, I thought he could handle it. I guess I went overboard." I appologized.

"No it's why we got permission to use this area. Didn't want to risk a serious injury without medical treatment. Ichigo was that your strongest attack?" Rias asked.

"Kind of. It's called Getsuga Tensho. I also have the Kuroi Getsuga Tensho and even then I can supplement the powers more. Or well I used to be able to." I explained. "Then there was a special attack I used once but I can't do it normally."

"Can you show me that attack. In return my group will promise to help you locate this Quincy to or utmost ability. I can't promise to aid in your fight but finding him we can definitely agree to."Rias offered. Rukia glared at her so hard I thought she might kill her with looks alone.

"I'm sorry all I can show is the Kuroi Getsuga at my strongest. The other move was kind of a last move in the most desperate situation our world could face. I used it against an immortal man to weaken him enough for a seal to work and there was a terrible sacrifice to pay. I plan on never using that technique again." I said thinking back on the last 17 months and what everyone went through because I wasn't around.

"Ok, then please demonstrate this Getsuga." Rias asked kindly. I nodded before releasing my spiritual pressure. A blue column of energy rose up into the sky. I flung Zangetsu around point him in front of me. "Bankai!"

DB&D

Ichigo defeated Kiba so easily it shocked me at first. All I had seen was his high speed movement before and figured he was likely a knight and specialized in speed. After seeing his attack I started to think he maybe more of a bishop in ability but even the seemed off because he took a demon sword to the leg and instead of being cut Kiba broke his hand. His speech was a little daunting after that. He expressed such intent to kill by the end I thought about intervening but Akeno and Rukia stopped me. I glared at Rukia but she reassured me that Ichigo wouldn't go too far.

I asked him more about his abilities. He mentioned two other moves more powerful but one was apparently dangerous or something. He really didn't want to go into it and Rukia looked like she was about to stab me in the throat when I pushed it. Akeno actually got a little sadistic humor our of Rukia's anger.

Ichigo agreed to show me this Kuroi Getsuga but right now he was just releasing a ton of energy equivalent to at least a lower high class demon. Then he erupted in an explosion of red and black energy his power levels hitting Ultimate class devil levels. We all held or breath in shock. It was an incredible feeling. When the red and black energy cleared Ichigo stood in a new outfit and held a different sword. Instead of the large blade he held before now he held a sword closer to a standard katana in shape. It had a manji hilt and it was still very long blade with three spikes running along the back side of the blade. His top changed to a more form fitting longsleeve jacket. The jacket was kept on my x patterned bands on the front. White X framing was on his lower arms and the same collar rose up around his neck. The bottom of the jacket was split into 4 sections that blew in the air he displaced from his power. The inside of the 4 sections were a bright red. Ichigo looked really impressive in this form and his power was incredible. I turned to Rukia to ask more about the changes.

"What did he just do?" I asked. Rukia smiled back at my still stunned expression.

"It's called Bankai. It's the final level a Shinigami can reach in their abilities. Most take decades to master than Zapaktou if they ever do. Ichigo was a true Shinigami for a total of roughly two weeks before he acquired Bankai." Rukia said with a sigh. "I remember when he was just swinging around a nameless sword and I was training him. Now he has surpassed me by decades." she said sadly. I looked back to Ichigo and he just seemed to be standing there with his hand in front of his face.

"What is he doing now? I thought you said bankai was the pinnacle of Shinigami abilities." I asked.

"Well bankai is the peak for normal Shinigami. Ichigo isn't normal. He is what we call a Visored. They are the blending of shinigami and hollow abilities." Rukia responded before I could answer a shift in Ichigo's power drew my attention. It became heavier and more violent. The level increased and now he felt almost on par with my brother. I looked closely as a red and black blob of energy appeared in the hand in front of his face. He pulled down sharply as a mask formed on his face. It looked like a skull with two sharp red line running down the front but the key feature was a pair of sharp horns pointed downward. Rukia gasped and drew her blade.

"Leave now! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" she said as she twirled the blade. A long white ribbon formed and the blade became all white. Frankly it was a gorgeous sword. Rukia jumped forward towards Ichigo.

"Run! I was warned about this appearance. He isn't in control. He will kill us all!" Rukia shouted before disappearing in a flash swinging her blade down. Ichigo raised his hand and caught her blade easily. He raised his head slowly before tilting it to the side slightly. He released her blade before grabbing the edge of the mask and lifting it up.

"What was that for Rukia?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Your mask is different. I thought you lost control." she said with a sigh of relief.

"No just took a second to control the power enough to pull it out." he said before sliding the mask back in place. Turning away from Rukia he raised his blade in the air. The sword and air around him turned black and red from the energy he built up.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a massive beam of energy so strong and fast flew from the blade carving through the air splitting building after building. It kept going until it hit the edge of the area. It passed through as the area was designed to do to prevent damage of the dimension.

"That attack might be able to actually hurt Sirzechs." Akeno said to me all I could do was nod and hold back all the thoughts of making Ichigo a devil using one of my new mutation pieces.

Ichigo stood looking at a near by building before lowering his head. A ball of energy began to build a the point of his horns. The energy was bright red and stronger than his previous attack.

"Cero!" he shouted as the ball turned into a gigantic beam colliding with a nearby building with the force of a nuclear explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted. He never mentioned that attack. Was he holding out! That lying bastard. I flew forward as Ichigo released his mask and bankai. I charged up a ball of destruction and launched it at him. I knew it wouldn't kill him but maybe a little pain would show him not to cross me. The ball flew at him from behind as I got closer. I overheard what he was saying to Rukia.

"Mastering my fullbring mastered my hollow powers. Now I can use Cero. I never had time to learn with the Visored. Shinji would be proud." Ichigo said returning his sword to his back. He then turned around as the sphere of destruction was about to hit. He smiled as the sphere slammed into him. A loud clang sounded as his sword dropped to the ground due to the harness being destroyed.

I stopped immediately to assess the damage. As the cloud of smoke cleared I could clearly make out his form. I started to make out his upper body and noticed the uniform top he wore was now gone. Once it completely cleared what I thought might be injuries turned out to a sickening number of scars. He had several puncture scars of a variety kf sizes and shapes. A few were shaped like stabs from a sword with two of those prominent in the center his chest and right below his heart. A large scar in a perfect circle was present right above the stab wound in the center of his chest. A smaller circle was located on his right shoulder dead middle. Two large jagged cuts ran across his body one half way through and the other looked to have almost completely bisected him across his stomach. Both tops of his shoulders were donning almost matching scars and his entire left arm was covered in faint burn scars. A large stab mark in the middle of his chest was the most recent scar. Ichigo turned around to pick up his sword. The many of the scar continued on to his back including the massive circle scar in the middle. I nearly threw up and I soon heard Issei and Koneko lose their own stomach contents at the sight. How did he survive most of these injuries, was all I could think. My mind was plagued by what appeared to be a 17 year old boy and the torture his body had to have been through. I practically ignored Rukia as she turned with her blade out.

I dropped to the ground and immediately bowed. A blade so came to rest at my throat. "Ichigo I am so sorry. I was upset that you lied and were holding back information. I thought you meant to play me as a fool. Then I heard your words before my attack struck. I knew I was wrong but it was too late." I appologized as tears now began to form. The blade pressed tighter to my throat as Rukia spoke.

"If you ever try to hurt Ichigo again... You will die by my blade." Rukia growled in anger. A moment later the blade moved away and was sheathed.

"Stand up, Rias-senpai." Ichigo sighed. "If I wanted to avoid the attack I could have. I have known since before I met you how strong every spiritual being in this town was. I knew that attack was not full strength and would not hurt me. You had no true killing intent so it was weak. You also know more about me now than you did before which is payment for my previous misinformtation. I suspected that I could perform a Cero but did not mention it. So I unintentionally lied. So to make up for that I let you see the circumstances that led to my strength." Ichigo said with a faint smile.

Rukia still looked pissed and probably would be forever. Ichigo jumped back to his body and returned much like he did when he exited. He bowed in appology to Koneko, Issei and Akeno. While the first to said nothing in return and only nodded Akeno looked like she was about to jump Ichigo like a horny schoolgirl. Her S side was clearly showing now at the promising young male that apparently could take some serious pain.

I moved back to the same building we started on. Rukia followed and returned to her body. I had missed her even leaving it now that I thought about it. Ichigo came over to me with a smile and a hand out. "We even?" he asked calmly. I sputtered in response. I attack him and not only does he not recognize my appology he appologizes himself and then asks if we're even.

I grasp his hand before answering. "No you have overpaid today so I must offer more in exchange. Only a fair contract is what I desire." I answer with a smile. Ichigo nods slightly.

"Can we go back to the clubroom? I would like to appologize to Kiba." Ichigo asked sincerely. All I could do was nod before calling Nii-sama.

"Sirzechs we are done with the dimension. Thank you for the trouble. Oh and has Kiba been cleared yet?"

"Yes he has little sister. I quite enjoyed the show as did Grayfia-san. He is powerful." my brother said before disconnecting. I frowned a little as I thought about his words. I turned back to the group to find Ichigo holding a bawling Rukia. I don't know what set her off but there was starting to look like there was a huge backstory for the two of them. I approached the two and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Once ready I activated the circle to return to the clubhouse.

DB&D

I had thought I had accepted my responsibilty for Ichigo's pain and suffering until today. When Rias destroyed the top of his Shihakusho and displayed the scars that would put the Captain-Commanders to shame I knew I had no idea what he truly had been through. A 17 year old should not have a body more scarred and disfigured than that of a over 1000 year old Shinigami general. There was one other thing that bothered me more than the actual scars and that was their sudden appearance. Ichigo's body had shown no scars before we got here. That begged the question of what changed now?

I looked him over as he returned to his body and entered it. The scars had transferred over leaving me to wonder more. I knew that damage transferred over between body and soul but the fact that they show up in a new world bothered me. I mean we could see if they show up on a spare gigai as a test. Wait a second... Gigai? I thought back to when we first arrived. Ichigo inflated one of Kisuke's special gigai. Only true shinigami could use gigai. Living shinigami would still have a connection to his body preventing a gigai from working. Ichigo using one meant only one thing...

"Ichigo!" I called out as soon as he finished talking with Rias. I ran over and pulled him in a hug as the tears started flowing. "Why did you tell me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Tell you what?" he asked stupidly in my opinion. He could be an idiot in the most crucial times.

"That you're officially dead. That you're a real shinigami now." I said in an irritated tone. He sighed in response and just hugged me tighter.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I am gonna call in sick." Ichigo replied a heavy exhaustion settling on his words. I couldn't help but cry more in response. A 17 year old shouldn't sound so tired.

"Sure." I said laying my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and just breathed. Ichigo isn't mad so it means that he doesn't blame me still. I don't know how he couldn't. After all now he can't see his family ever again. Ichigo shook me just a little to get my attention. I opened my eyes to see the Occult Research Clubroom again. It was still light out so we hadn't been gone long. Kiba sat waiting on a couch with his right hand in a cast.

"Sorry about that Kiba." Ichigo offered sincerely as he gestured to his hand.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki-san. Should be better by tomorrow. It's a magic cast." he replied with a smile. Ichigo shook his head in response.

"To make it up I want to sign a special contract. My payment is to train you." Ichigo stated. Kiba looked up from his hand with a shocked look as did Rias.

"Ummm that sounds more like me making a contract with you." Kiba replied with a chuckle.

"Well I did call it special and I am never one for doing things the correct way, right Rukia?" Ichigo joked. I nodded as I looked suspiciously at Ichigo. What was his plan helping train this boy. He could end up an enemy one day and then what?

"Ah, I saw you had a convience store bento today. Maybe I could cook some food for you both as my end." Kiba offered. Ichigo nodded quickly like it was his idea all along.

"That would work splendidly. Thank you Kiba. Rukia and I will be sending our Gikon and Gigai in tomorrow. Please keep them out of trouble if you don't mind. I have to deal with some issues." Ichigo said before walking to the door. "I will compensate you fairly for the help depending on all that is required." Ichigo said before using shunpo to leave. Wait a second... He just left me using shunp that jerk! I went to chase after him but I was stopped by a hand gently resting on my shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san, if I could just ask you a few more questions?" Rias asked me in almost a whisper. I may be pissed at the woman but the regret and concern in her voice told me these questions were important.

"Yes?" I asked showing my irritation.

"How old is Ichigo really?" she asked. It was a legitimate question since I was over 150.

"17 human years."

"How long has been a shinigami?"

"He became one at 15, lost his powers a few months later and only regained them 3 days ago." I answered. Rias stepped forward and slapped me.

"You say it so emotionlessly after seeing his body like that after only a few months of fighting. He was 15! Surely someone else could have fought." Rias said anger dripping from each word. I could only grasp my skirt hem until my knuckles went white. I turned to keep her from seeing my tears.

"No, he was our only hope." I said as the regret and depression of what I put Ichigo through came out. I went to step out of the clubroom. Another hand stopped me this time.

"Buchou, I'm walking her home." Kiba said with an angry tone. Obviously something about Rias' actions had hit a nerve.

"Do what you want this time Kiba. You didn't see Ichigo-san's scars. After this I want nothing to do with this prissy bitch." Rias said her voice filled with hatred. I lowered my head as the tears continued. Kiba put an arm around my shoulder as he led me out. Why did Ichigo leave me alone with this woman? Did he blame me and this was part of my punishment? I heard Issei get yelled at as we made our way down the hall. He was probably trying to defend me but I didn't deserve it. We stepped outside in the late afternoon breeze. Kiba took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rukia-san, I just have one question if you will amuse me?" Kiba asked with a gentle smile. I nodded slightly as we continued to walk.

"If you could have taken Ichigo's place and fought instead would you have?" Kiba asked. I had thought about this day in and day out and my answer was always the same.

"No, I couldn't ever do what he did Kiba. It always had to be Ichigo. He was the only with the ability, perserverance, fortitude and protective instinct. We would have only got in the way against the enemy leader. He could control all 5 senses of a person with a single command. He never got the chance against Ichigo." I said through my tears. Now Kiba was going to hate me, too.

"Rukia, let me reword my question. If you could have taken all of his pain on yourself would you have done it?" he asked this time.

"Of course." I snapped at the stupid question.

"Then you did nothing wrong. Fate regularly plays games with those who have power and good intention. It's up to those that support them to carry them through it all. That is you and me." Kiba said with a smile. I felt relieved that he didnt hate me. The meaning of his words wouldn't reach me until later that night

"Ah, thanks" I replied as we silently continued our trek to my home.

DB&D

I left the Occult Research Clubroom of Kuoh Academy in a hurry. I went so far as to use Shunpo in my gigai. I had to get out of there. The looks of pity were too much for me right now. I didn't make all those sacrifices for them to pitied. I did them to protect people. Whether it be one person or the existance of three worlds. It pissed me off but also depressed me seeing sad faces. I just lost all of my friends and family except Rukia. I didn't want pity I wanted respect and understanding. I wanted them to understand that great power does not come easily.

I sighed as I reached the front door of our house. Rukia was going to be pissed that I left her with Rias alone but they need to work their shit out anyway. Everything my dad told me and the events of the last 48 hours continuously run through my head. Being betrayed by friends and family, losing my fullbring, regaining my shinigami powers, the truth of the substitute shinigami position, killing Ginjo, agreeing to court Rukis, going to another universe, meeting new spiritual beings and the biggest problem I have yet to actually deal with... The truth about my life.

I entered the house and slipped my shoes off leaving them where they lie. I took my shirt off which was already soaked with sweat from the million worries. I tossed it on the ground and went to the kitchen. Getting a glass of water I sat in the middle of the living room floor. After downing the glass I slipped into the pose for Jinzen and entered my inner world.

I arrived and found the place in a torrential downpour. Lighting flew through the sky and the winds tore at my Shihakusho. I immediately began my search for Zangetsu but the going was tough due to the weather. I needed to talk to work things out and what better place to start than my own soul.

A spot of white in a flash of lightning caught my attention. In a photo negative reflection of my shihakusho stood my inner hollow and also a part of my soul.

"Been a while King. If you hadn't come when you did I would have been forced to drag you in and kick your ass. This is worse than during your fight with Gin." he said in his usual tone but something made it off.

"Inner hollow, if you're here does that mean you're in charge and Zangetsu is not or are you both here?" I asked because I never could tell the deal with who would be around when.

"Right on the first try, kind of. You don't seem to understand one thing even now with the answers in front of your face." My inner hollow said with a twisted smirk as he grabbed the hilt of his own Zangetsu. He disappeared and reappeared in a flash right above me sword swinging down. "I AM ZANGETSU!" he shouted his voice full of rage. I blocked the strike with my own blade and looked straight into his eyes. That was the difference, the thing that was off, I could tell even from a distance. There wasn't as much rage or anger burning as usual, now it was indignation and insult. I held the stare in his eyes and relaxed my blade as his feet touched down. Still maintaining my guard I asked the questions that needed answers.

"I began to suspect as my chest was pierced before gaining the Final Getsuga Tensho that not all was as it seemed. Now those concerns have been amplified by the truth of my life. I am here for answers. I know I don't have an ordinary inner hollow. You are that inner hollow but you're not normal." he nodded in agreement his blade twitching for me to make the wrong assumption or to indirectly insult him.

"Your hollow powers originate from the hollow that tried to turn my mother through hollowfication. The hollow code-named White." Once again he nodded and even a smile formed on his face. This one seemed more genuine than ever before.

"My shikai spiritual pressure is blue and my bankai is black and red. That isn't normal either compared to other Shinigami. This leads me to believe my powers are split in some way." I continued on my recent thoughts they all led to one fact that caused me the greatest concern after seeing a picture in one of the books Urahara sent with about the Quincy. My opposite took his blade and returned it to his back. The smile now a full blown grin as he crossed his arms waiting for me to finish.

"Blue is also the standard color of reiatsu for one particular race and old-man Zangetsu looks remarkably like one historical figure, Yhwach leader of the Quincy. The reason I learned from you and was protected by you is that you are Zangetsu!" I shouted in the end. It finally made sense why my soul was always fighting itself. It was three parts never meant to be together merged into one being. Hollow, Zanpaktou (shinigami), and Quincy all sharing one form and fighting. The solution was simple to me now. I must learn to control all three parts and get them to trust one another. Two were already merged into one perfect being in Zangetsu. The last part would be the hardest since Hollow and Shinigami were the enemy of Quincy.

Zangetsu dropped to one knee as his anger melted away. He looked up to me with a look of concern before speaking. "Ichigo, the other one hid this away from both of us when he dominated your soul. The reason I was in control for now is that Fullbring training and your already superior Shinigami powers had let me gain enough strength to regain my memories and seal him away. That was until you came to this world. Your scars have appeared because I made them to draw you back in and talk. My seal was almost broken by the time you entered now. You must defeat him and seal away your Quincy heritage." Zangetsu said as his words became weaker.

"Zangetsu, trust me. I will handle this and then we will talk about more important things." I said with a smile. "Now release him and rest. I will handle it from here."

"Thank you Ichigo, unfortunately you must fight him with a disadvantage. My powers were used to seal him. Once the seal breaks you will only wield my asauchi form. This will be a fight with only your ability. You very well could die, be careful." Zangetsu finished as his body began to dissolve into blue spirit particles. The blade in my hand changed to a standard katana form. The blue spirit particles began to swirl as a new form toom shape in the center. It was a form I would always recognize, old man 'Zangetsu'. Once his form was solid a blue broadsword of reishi appeared in his hands pointed downward.

"Who are you really and why did you lie to me?" I asked plainly. The old man looked a little shocked at the question.

"I expected to be attacked with no questions asked. You have matured, Ichigo." he replied in his usual deep voice but a tone of playfulness normally not present marked his words.

"I expect an answer and will have one. Are you really Yhwach? Are you some fragment of him due to my Quincy Heritage? What are you?" I demanded this time a little more forcefully. I held my blade up still in a guarded position in case of a sudden attack.

"I am and am not Yhwach. I do exist based on your heritage. I did not want you to become a shinigami so I slowed your development. You continued to try and I began to respect you but a part of me always thought, I will have to kill you, I will have to kill you. Then Soul Society came and destroyed the last part of me resisting. I knew no matter how much I tried to keep you away from the pain and suffering, and eventual death at my hand, the execution had to be stopped and you would be the one to do it. I let the true Zangetsu out more and more despite the risk of him discovering the truth or becoming too powerful to control. He gained power quicker than I imagined as you mastered your shinigami powers. In bankai he was too powerful to even slow and it remained that way until you suppressed him like a true inner hollow." the Yhwach fragment explained.

"So I played right into your hand?"

"You did yet by that point I was already set on helping you no matter what. That's why when you died against Ulqiorra I temporarily merged him with you. His power grew immense and if not for Ulqiorra cutting your horn and causing that premature detonation your soul would have been lost. Once that happened everytime you pulled out the mask it seemed heavy and you felt weaker was actually due to me having to suppress his part of your soul." he continued making sense out of events that even I hadn't thought of.

"Why do you think I ripped him out of your soul when you came in here while trying to gain the Final Getsuga Tensho? Once you fought us then and merged with the combined form of us you were finally in sync and merged with all three parts; Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow."

"So are you an enemy now?" I asked seriously, just because he worked with me before and was helpful didn't mean it was permenant.

"Ichigo, I was never your enemy or your friend. You must decide what that means but you will fight me now because I will not be sealed or used by someone too weak to fight the true power of the Quincy heritage." The fragment said before lifting his blade.

"Ah, old man. I will defeat you and put an end to this needless fighting." I replied adjusting my stance in preparation. I calmed my nerves as best as I could before I moved. I jumped forward quickly in a flash of shunpo coming straight down with my blade. He blocked my blade with his own raised across his body. A frown now visible on his face.

"Ichigo, I expect better than a frontal attack using such a slow flash step. The reason your movement until now has been faster is you used the power of Zangetsu and myself subconsciously to speed up. Your bankai is so fast because of it's ability to blend Shunpo, Hirenkujaku and Sonido in to a perfect form. With only the basic powers of an academy level Shinigami you can't win by being rash. It seems I can't help but desire to teach you even now." the old man said pushing me back five feet with a push of his sword.

"What is the primary form of attack for a Quincy?" he asked with a smirk while raising his right hand pointing a finger at me. I thought for a second before my eyes widened in realization. I jumped to the right as an arrow flew right through the sir where my heart had been half a second before. The arrow nicked my left arm as a small trail of blood now made it's way down my finger tips as I held the injury. It hurt so much for such a small wound.

"Come now Ichigo did my previous statement fall on deaf ears, without Zangetsu or I powering you, you are but a poorly trained academy student with a ton of reiatsu. Zangetsu reduced your pain levels before even against my will." He said with a laugh.

Shit shit shit. Was this all I was without Zangetsu? He was right all those times he said I was weak. I was just a horse, not a rightful king. Against Ginjo my instincts had naturally taken over the fight despite the amount of time not fighting. I needed to reawaken that feeling against the old man now or I would die. I disappeared in shunpo again this time moving faster and faster until I was leaving behind after images surrounding the old man. His eyes never left my true form as he laughed.

"You obviously never listened to your Quincy friend when he talked about his powers. He always said Hirenkujaku was superior to Shunpo." the old man said before disappearing from my eyes.

I ducked just barely in time as his blade came across my path placing a small cut on my scalp. He had completely vanished and I was left in a completely exposed position. This wasn't a fight. He was toying with me in an extremly deadly game of cat and mouse. I jumped back and found a finger touching my left shoulder as a second later a blue right came out the front. I flew a few feet from the impact and land in a mess sliding across the slick surface of the glass that made up the section of the skyscrapper we fought on. My left arm wouldn't move as I tried to use it to push myself up.

"I shot the nerve controlling that arm. Without it you can't move that arm no matter how much you try." the old man gloated the tone of superiority clear and annoying. I looked up at him from the ground and rose back to my feet. I hated to admit it but I needed help to even stand a snowballs chance in hell of stopping him. The old man appeared in front of me broadsword pointed to the center of my chest. He stood with the same pose as Ginjo before he took my Fullbring.

"This is the end of the line, Ichigo. I respect your courage and selflessness. In a different life you would have made a great Quincy." he said slowly just as I felt a blade enter my body.

DB&D

A burst of Ichigo's reiatsu hit us just as we made it to the house. At first a tinge of his hollow powers were present and then they backed off. I rushed inside with Kiba following right behind. I pulled Chappy's dispenser free and swallowed the gikon. Jumping clear I entered the living room to find Ichigo in jinzen. His shirt was removed and sweat dripped of his body. Nothing looked out of the normal and nothing explained the sudden burst of reiatsu. A minute later his eyes opened slowly to relieve black sclera and yellow iris. I place my zanpaktou at his neck before he could respond.

"Why are you in control? Where is Ichigo?" I asked the hollow now in control. Kiba had pulled a blade and had it now pointed at me.

"Lower the blade Rukia-san. That's Ichigo." he said confused. I shook my head and pointed at his eyes.

"Look at his eyes, his hollow is in control." I replied as Kiba shifted his gaze before gasping slightly his sword dropping from my chest.

"Ah, Rukia. There is little time. Ichigo is in need of help and I don't have the strength." he said slowly before screaming in pain as a cut manifested on his left arm.

"So Ichigo is fighting back, eh?" I asked with a sneer.

"No, I am his true Zanpaktou spirit. We were being manipulated by a fragment of Yhwach's power in control of Ichigo's Quincy heritage." He explained. "Ichigo is fighting Yhwach and I can't help him. He is basically at the level of an academy graduate without kido." I laughed at this outright lie.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked seeing where this stupid farce was going.

"I need you to loan your zanpaktou to him once again. This time so he has a partner to fight with him otherwise he will perish." he explained through clenched teeth as blood began to run from his scalp.

"And leave myself and the world defenseless to you. No thanks. I pass." I said quickly.

"Rukia if I am talking to you so calmly and yet Ichigo's body is receiving injuries what do you think that means?" he asked calmly.

"Normally I would say Ichigo is fighting his zanpaktou and receiving injuries from it out here but then why would you be in control? Maybe you do speak the truth but how can I trust you?" I asked cautiously.

"If you don't then feel Ichigo's spirit pressure he is almost at his limit." His inner hollow said before blood flew from his left shoulder. Ichigo's pressure dropped to almost zero. The hollow looked at me pleading.

"He will die in seconds if you do nothing." I nodded slowly as I put Sode no Shirayuki's blade to his heart.

"Kiba, I leave killing this creature to you if I die or can't stop him." Kiba nodded as I pushed my zanpaktou into Ichigo's back giving a bit of my power to his soul. This time it worked perfectly as I could control the level of power. This enemy was strong so I would have to give nearly it all.

"Please don't hold back." Those were the hollow's last words as Ichigo's body slumped on the blade. I nodded as I gave all my powers again just like the first time.

DB&D

I felt a blade enter me but there was no pain. I realized then that the blade was in my back. The old man jumped back and glared in anger. I looked back as the world grew cold and the raing turned to snow. Holding the blade in my back was a beautiful pale woman with light blue hair. She wore a white formal kimono gracefully. The blade she held looked familiar as she smiled.

"It is nice to see you again Ichigo. Though you didn't see me last time because of him." She said glaring at the old man.

"Sode no Shirayuki. You have come to meddle again in this child's soul. Why can't you and your wielder stay out of other people's business." he grumbled.

"If you intend to harm Ichigo then the ones who love him will come to defend him. It's simple really." Shirayuki said with a cold tone as the world seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Her tone lightened when she turned to me. "Rukia has lent you all her powers at the request of Zangetsu-san who used the remainder of his strength begging for assistance. You should be better at using me this time as we cannot be influenced by that man there." she said as she moved into the blade by my hand.

I nodded before grabbing my blade. The hilt was different now resembling Rukia's in sealed form. "Please take care of me, Dance Sode no Shirayuki." I said letting her spirit guide my movements as the blade twirled and changed form. I now held a white blade with a long white ribbon. It was oddly comfortable in my hands probably due to Shirayuki's influence. I charged forward and locked blades with my opponent. He glared at me from behind his sunglasses. He pushed back hard but now I held my ground. I focused my reiatsu into my blade. In response ice began to cover the reiatsu broadsword. Jumping back in shock the old man glared at me.

"I will never cooperate if you defeat me using her power. I would rather die." he stated in outrage. Shirayuki's rage boiled up through the blade as the snow storm turned into a full blizzard. I blurred into a flash amd began leaving after images this time the old man's eyes danced between figures. I attacked from every direction just like against Ginjo and he reacted quickly to my attacks his eyes burning in fury. Each strike left a burst of ice and snow blocking more of his view. Each attack the slipped through left a frozen cut coated in ice and skin black like frostbite.

"Ichigo, you fight me like a coward hiding behind the skirt of a woman." he shouted. I stop briefly in front of him twirling Shirayuki. I then flash behind him swinging my blade as I pass.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." I uttered as a pillar of ice rose up and surrounded the old man. His power flickered through the ice pillar cracking it. I moved forward relentlessly placing Shirayuki's point at his heart.

"San no mai, Shirafune." I feel the air chill around the tip of the sword as it extends in a blade of ice pentrating a crack in the pillar and stabbing into his heart. The pillar of ice collapses leaving a rapidly freezing body of the old man. He nods slightly.

"You show amazing understanding of Shinigami abilities. You completely trust zanpaktou and in turn they respect and love you back. How can you have reached this kind of understanding?" he says just as the ice reaches his mouth.

"I understand what I am now. I may have been influenced by the powers I was born with but I am Shinigami. I also understand what Zanpaktou are in relation to Shinigami. They aren't a tool, they aren't your partner, they aren't even a part of your soul. They are being separate from you that in the end wants the same as everyone else. Respect, love, dedication, and a future. I will see you again, old man." I say sagely as the ice finishes covering the old man and then shatters with him into a thousand pieces.

Shirayuki reappears in front of me smiling shyly a faint tinge of red on her cheeks. I am puzzled by her appearance.

"Thank you Ichigo. It's the first time I've truly felt love and unrestricted hope from a heart tied to mine. Rukia has been damaged by her life I hope she one day understands." Shirayuki says gracefully.

"I will help Rukia understand since I only understood this with your and Zangetsu's help." I reply with a smile.

"You have already helped her on that path. I will be returning to Rukia soon. May I ask a two small favor?" She asks with a blush still on her cheeks.

"Anything." I reply with a smile.

"Don't leave run off alone when you are having troubles." she said first. I nodded easily surrendering this error on my part. "And a kiss. I have always wondered what it would be like." she says softly looking down. I smile as I lean in lifting her chin slightly to give her a gently kiss.

"Goodbye" she says after pulling away. She starts to fade away.

"No, see you soon." I correct her with wave. She smiles in return before saying one last thing.

"Ichigo, there is still yet one who sleeps with in you." Shirayuki finishes as she finally disappears. I pondered what she meant by that message. Obviously she meant some kind of power resting within me. Who she could be referring to I have no idea. As soon as Zangetsu recovers I will try to get answers. The snow storm has now ended and the clouds begin to clear.

"Thank you, Shirayuki." I say to the empty air as I leave my inner world.

DB&D

Ichigo's body began to stir as he returned from his inner world. I was in the white yutaka as before when I lent him my powers. This time though I felt Shirayuki return once the fight was over. She was currently quiet probably resting from the transfer. I watched Ichigo as he finally openned his eyes.

"Ah, Rukia thanks for the save. I'm really sorry. I screwed up big time and deserve whatever ass kicking you give." he said with a slight smirk. I wrapped him in a big hug as the tears began to fall.

"You IDIOT! I almost lost you again. You promised not to leave me alone." I cried into his shoulder.

"Ah, Sorry I will have to fight the Yhwach fragment again but this time it will be on my terms." he said returning the hug. Yhwach, why did that name sound familiar? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That wasn't important right now. I pulled back slightly before diving in kissing Ichigo hard on the lips. Our kiss began to descend into dangerous territory before a cough pulled us apart. Ichigo looked to the source of said cough and sputtered out a greet.

"H-Hey there, Kiba-san. Did you walk Rukia home?" he asked politely as his face burned in embarrasment.

"I did because someone screwed up and left such a lovely woman to walk alone at this time of day." he replied with a jovial smile. His smile soon disappeared as a more serious expression appeared. "Ichigo, you and I are going to talk. One way or another you are going to explain what the hell just happened and what exactly has happened to you." Kiba said in a don't argue with me unless you want a sword at your throat.

"Fine Kiba-san. I want you to collect everyone from the Occult Research Club to hear this. While you are gone I will handle dinner for everyone."

"There is no need Kurosaki-san. We came as soon as we felt your aura spike. After seeing things were under control I sent Akeno to pick up some take out." Rias stood in the front doorway a smirk on her face. The smirk disappeared at the sight of me on top of Ichigo. Rias opened her mouth to speak but Ichigo interrupted before things got out of hand.

"We are going to discuss everything about my life tonight and you will understand why I don't blame anyone for these." He said gesturing at the scars. "Now everyone get in here and get comfortable because things are going to be long and probably complicated."

The group filled in slowly and found various places to sit. Ichigo left going doen the hallways to our bedrooms before returning a short while later in a clean shirt and carrying two chairs from our desks. The shirt was a favorite of his being a white one with the number 15 on the chest a pun on his name. He set the chairs up in front of the TV before gesturing for me to sit in one. Rias sat in the center of the couch with Kiba to her left. The space to her right remained open and Issei sat on the loveseat. Koneko stared at the space next to Issei with disgust before approaching Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-senpai, may I sit on your lap. I truly do not desire to sit near such a pervert." she asked softly her eyes pleading with the same look Yuzu used all the time to defeat Ichigo's stubborn streak. Issei balked at being called disgusting but Ichigo silenced him with a glare.

"Of course Koneko-chan I have no problem with that today as long as you call me Ichigo." he replied causing me to glare slightly at the smaller devil. Ichigo of course only saw her as a little sister figure but what did Koneko feel, I wondered. A red circle appeared in the entryway as Akeno arrived with food. She smiled at the sight of Koneko sitting on Ichigo's lap before commenting.

"Are,Are I am gone but for a few minutes and little 'Neko-chan has made her move." she said as Koneko blushed. I was getting pissed now at the little tramp. She was playing Ichigo's weakness to little sister figures perfectly.

"It's not like that..." Koneko mutter softly. Akeno chuckled setting the bag of food down on the table near the kitchen. I moved to help but she just raised a hand.

"I can handle this. Please sit and relax. I will listen as I pass out the food." she said smoothly as she entered the kitchen and found the plates.

"Ok my story actually begins before I was born. My parents are... Shiba Isshin, former Captain of Squad 10 and last official head of the great noble clan of Shiba... And Kurosaki Masaki, former pure Quincy and former fiancé of Ishida Ryuken, "The Last Quincy"." Ichigo said as I sputter. His dad was the former Captain of Squad Ten? I knew he was familiar but to think his dad was really a noble clan head and Captain was a joke.

"Yes, that idiot good for nothing father of mine was someone that important. I am surprised he was able to keep it a secret with Toshiro and Rangiku around but he was always good at disappearing with my sisters when things were getting out of hand." Ichigo said with a chuckle. The rest of the group looked slightly confused about his story already. While we had gave the basics before we never had truly explained the structure or history of Soul Society.

"I forgot we never truly explained in detail the history of Soul Society or it's structure. I will fill in when needed just stop us by raising your hand." I spoke to the group as Akeno handed me a plate.

"Alright so Soul Society is led by two distinct groups..." I started to explain as everyone leaned back and got comfortable.

DB&D

Rukia had just finished explaining the structure of Soul Society and explaining the power levels of Captains compared to the rest of Soul Society. When they asked what I was in relation to the structure I could only laugh.

"A headache to most of Soul Society and a migraine to Head Captain Yamamoto." I replied laughing as Rukia frowned.

"He was a substitute Shinigami. Meaning he was a human acting as a Shinigami in an official tour of duty as a patrolmen of his hometown. Though it was never officially stated anywhere." Rukia grumbled showing her irritation at my answer. Rias raised her hand again.

"So he was useful so you used him without an official policy or recognition. Let me guess this was in case he became an issue then you could ignore or kill him." Rias jabbed at Rukia. I went to intervene to defend Rukia but she spoke first.

"That was the official stance of the Gotei 13. Kurosaki Ichigo is to be used until such time as his usefulness is expired at such point he is to be executed along with his family and spiritually powered friends by the Onmitsukido, our assassin branch. This was the official stance before Ichigo did something no one else had in the history of Soul Society."She answered slowly. At the mention of executing everyone I really knew I almost shouted in rage. Koneko-chan stopped me by grabbing my sleeve. I looked at her to see her looking up at me pleading.

"Don't Ichigo-senpai." that was all she said as my anger flew away and a feeling of peace swept into me.

"Ah, Koneko-chan." I responded as Rukia decided to finally continue.

"His courage, selflessness, sacrifice and determination changed people even the Head-Captain. It was decided that Ichigo would be given back his powers through a method Urahara Kisuke developed. At this point a man that already made himself known to Kurosaki Ichigo would be allowed to show Ichigo the truth about Substitute Shinigami and Soul Society based on his decision witnessed by 5 Captain level Shinigami, in the form of three Captains and Lieutenants, he would be allowed to live with his powers or he would be executed along with the former Subtitute Shinigami Ginjo Kugo." Rukia finished as Rias and most of her group grimaced in disgust.

"I knew suspect this all as Ginjo explained everything." I said breaking the tension. "I didn't know about the threat to my family or friends because I was naive enough to think better of the new Central 46 and The Head Captain. I chose to continue helping Soul Society because it was the best way to really bring good changes to our world."

Everyone nodded while I took another bite of food. Mostly everyone else was finished eating already but Koneko, Rukia, and I had yet to finish. Rukia and I were the ones primarily talking and Koneko seemed to really like to savour her food with cute little bites. I still had sone sashimi and a spring roll. I was slowly eating the sashimi to enjoy the roll last.

"Now that we have an understanding we can discuss my parents and therefore me and what happened specifically today." I said waiting for any more questions before beginning. I retold the tale my father told me about how he met my mother, her almost death by soul suicide and his lose of powers to stop it. Then came the hardest part. My mom's death and its cause. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I exhaled and then breathed deep again trying to find my calmness as two small arms wrapped around me in a hug. I felt warmth flow into my body as I opened my eyes to Koneko holding me in a tight hug. She looked up to me with the same pain in her eyes saying I know what you're going through. I smiled softly before looking around at everyone.

"Everything was normal and life was great until my mother died..." I said slowly. I tried to explain as best as I could about Auschwhalen and Aizen's use of Grand Fisher. I even told them all about how I blamed myself and spent my time looking for mom on the riverbanks. Koneko's grip grew tighter as tears fell from almost everyone present.

"When she died so did I until the day I first met Rukia but that is a topic for a later date. My powers are a combination of three beings never meant to mix. I had Shinigami powers from my father. My zanpaktou spirit was devoured by the hollow White when it transferred to me before I was born. When it devoured my zanpaktou it merged with it instead forming a new zanpaktou spirit. My mom being a quincy passed on her legacy to me. That legacy inside of a Shinigami appears as an image of the first Quincy, Yhwach. This fragment pretended to be my zanpaktou spirit as he sealed away the real Zangetsu. He suppressed my evolution as a worked with me once to defeat Aizen and once my powers were returned the real Zangetsu sealed him away until now. The jump to this universe plus my use of powers today weakened Zangetsu enough that the fragment broke the seal. I was able to defeat him with help but I will have to fight him again someday to realize my true potential but that is on my own time." I explained it all quickly and by some of the looks everyone was still processing it. I grabbed the spring roll and went to take a bite now that I had a chance to eat it. Koneko pulled my sleeve right before I could bite into it. I raised my eyebrows questioningly as she stared cutely at the spring roll.

"Do you want it?" I asked with a smile. She nodded quickly. I laughed a little before handing it to her. "There ya go."

"Thanks, Ichi-senpai." she said in a whisper before taking a bite. I couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname.

"So any questions?" I asked to the silent crowd. They just kind of stared at me before Akeno raised her hand.

"Ichigo-kun what are your sister's names?" she asked with a smile I had yet to see on her before, that of just a teenage girl.

"Yuzu and Karin. They are twins." I answered with a smile. Issei was the next to raise his hand. I nodded in acknowledgement as he jumped up and rushed in front of me bowing on his hands and knees.

"Will you train me to be strong like you?" he begged from the floor.

"Why do you wish to be strong?" I asked my neighbor.

"I want to be a harem king and women love power!" he shouted out. I kicked him in the head as he tumbled backwards.

"GET SERIOUS! Power is not for such a weak desire. If you want my help then say what you mean seriously." I yelled at the idiot. Koneko chuckled as she muttered something to the effect of he is the worst. Issei dropped again in front of me.

"I am simple and don't always get everything or speak good. I want to be the harem king. That is true but the power isn't to force woman. I want the power to defend the ones that I will come to love." he said this time with more conviction. While he was a pervert this explaination was better.

"Tell me who you want to defend for real right now. Who do you want this power for?" I asked. He blushed and shook his head. So the person or in possible persons in Issei's case were present. I nodded before speaking. "Tell me later then, pervert." I said with a grin. He nodded with a grin back before sitting back down.

"Rias-senpai. I have one more contract I would like to make." I said as she looked back with a questioning look. "I need a secret underground training area to train Kiba and Issei. In exchange I will freely train any others you ask and leave it open for your use." I explained my terms the deal seemed fair and hopefully would work. Rias smiled and nodded.

"We can discuss design later but that should work perfectly." Rias agreed with a nod. "Also I would like to extend a offer for you to join the Occult Research Club. We aren't asking you ally yourself with us but instead look at it as a peace treaty between Shinigami and devils." Rias said with a smile she still looked upset at Rukia but there was also some understanding that said I will give you the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"We'd love to." I replied leaving Rukia no choice in the matter. She glared at me with a look that screamed how dare you. Though it was only around 8 p.m., now everyone was yawning after a particularly stressful day. Koneko let out a huge yawn that reminded me of a cat for some reason. She smiled and stood up with everyone else.

"We'll leave you be for the evening Kurosaki-san. Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll inform the school Rukia and yourself are ill." Rias said as she led her peerage to the door. As soon as everyone had their shoes on they headed out the door. A wave and couple of good nights later I closed the door just in time to receive a kick in the back of my knee. I crashed into the door before regaining my balance and spinning on my assailant.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA?" I screamed at the now red faced woman.

"WE SHOULDN'T GET INVOLVED WITH THEM. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT? AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WITH KONEKO-SAN!? 'Ichi-senpai?' YOU EVEN LET HER SIT IN YOUR LAP." Rukia screamed.

"She reminds me of Yuzu and Yoruichi honestly. She is cute and sweet like Yuzu but has the weird cat like tendencies that just remind me of Yoruichi. I miss everyone already and I don't see the harm in being friendly. Are you jealous?" I stared down Rukia waiting for a response.

"I was... You left me alone with Rias and she bashed me like she did when we talked about you being a substitute shinigami. Then you let a girl you barely know sit on your lap. I have never sat there." Rukia grumbled. Well at least she is being honest instead of joking around.

"Rukia, I care about you but I also know you can take care of yourself. It's difficult for me to judge how much to step in right now. I don't want to demoralize or step on your pride. Give me time to learn I am only 17 remember. Cradle-robber." I said trying to get that smile back on her face. She smiled a bit before launching herself at me locking lips in a brutal kiss. I was shocked at first at the unexpected assault but slipped into it. I grasped her yukata deepening the kiss until I realized something. I pulled back to ask Rukia.

"The yukata, you're in Soul Form. Where is your gigai?" I asked looking around to see if I some how missed it.

"Chappy is doing our homework." Rukia said proudly before pulling me back into a kiss. She led me slowly to my bedroom as she grabbed something from my pocket. She broke the kiss to shove something in my mouth. Popping out of my gigai I resumed my kiss with Rukia, that is until a kick to the side of my head sent me flying down the hall.

"How dare you assault, Nee-san like that Ichigo!" an all to familiar tone cried out at me.

"KON!" I screamed throwing a punch at his head. He easily dodged it and knocked me down. That's when I realized I was also in a white yukata. So tonight we were both powerless. Rukia saw the worry creep in my eyes and spoke.

"We'll be fine for tonight. I saved just enough energy to perform a special reiatsu hiding kido on the house." Rukia said with a sigh. "With the mood ruinned I'm going to bed." She said pushing past me. Kon moved to follow but my combat pass to his face launched his pill form right into my other hand.

"Good night, Rukia" I called out as she entered her room.

"Good night, Ichigo" she replied as she closed the door.

I glared at Kon's pill for a second. "Damn you, Urahara-san. Just had to get your jokes in, I hope Yoruichi cuts you off for a month.

I quickly entered my gigai and went in my room. Grabbing a change of clothes I left and showered. One quick shower later I returned to my room plopping on the bed.

"Guess I'll call it a night." I said to no one as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

DB&D

In another world...

Ah, Ah Achoo!

Urahara Kisuke seemed to be coming down with a cold if his sneezes were any indication. He had already ruined his two favorite fans today. Maybe it was curse but it seemed to inconvenient that also today he would be cut off according to Yoruichi for his disrespect to feline kind and for stomping on her tail like a dumb barbarian.

He swore it was an accident and didn't see her but she would have nothing of it as she clawed his face to shreds before leaving to Soul Society to spend some quality time with Soi Fon.

"Damn you Soul King! I thought we had an understanding!?" He shouted to the air in frustration.

In another place far away a man chuckled as he watched Urahara Kisuke scream out to him. "Sorry friend, I've take an interest in Ichigo and all of his curses are reaching me here across the gap." He laughed as he played with dials on a control panel beneath the monitor. One button press later and Urahara sneezed again this time into his third favorite fan ruining it as well.

"DAMN YOU!"


End file.
